1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arthroscopical surgical method for an arthroscopical intra-articular treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, cartilaginous tissues may be injured by external force on an articular cartilage due to sports or traffic accidents. Cartilages are tissues having poor bloodstreams, and have difficulty in self-repair once injured. Thus, a doctor (surgeon) treats the injured articular cartilage by an operation for a patient whose articular cartilage is injured.
In recent years, various treatment methods have been developed for the injury of the articular cartilage, Arthroscopical bone fenestration (a microfracture method) is minimally invasive and can be conducted at low cost. Thus, the bone fenestration is becoming the first choice to treat the articular cartilage. The bone fenestration removes a part of the articular cartilage degenerated by, for example, injuries, forms a hole in a subchondral bone, and then encourage the reproduction of the cartilage by blood and bone marrow fluid.